


Like a Cute Energizer Bunny

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, First Words, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Everyone was born with black words decorating the skin of their skins. The first words your soulmate would ever speak to you. When you finally hear those words, they change color, taking on the shade that represents your fated love.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Like a Cute Energizer Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/gifts), [undercut_by_excellence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercut_by_excellence/gifts).



Everyone was born with black words decorating the skin of their skins. The first words your soulmate would ever speak to you. When you finally hear those words, they change color, taking on the shade that represents your fated love.

_ “Do you ever think about what made a person invent a treadmill?” _

Bobby had thought on those words for hours, months,  _years_.  They were the words inscribed on his ribs, decorating them at length with a rant that followed. He had often wondered who started a conversation that way. He had to conclude that his soulmate was going to be fucking weird, and he was cool with putting off meeting them for however long he could. As it was, he didn’t talk to most people when he went to the gym, not only because he used it to relax from the stress of classes and exams, but also because he spent too much time staring at a cute boy, with black swoopy hair and freckles, that he never got the courage to speak to. He would wear his headphones, cord tucked into his pocket instead of plugged into anything just so he wouldn’t be disturbed.

Today, he almost tripped and strangled himself with that cord.

He was running on the treadmill when the cute guy he’d spent weeks admiring walked in, dressed in tight red leggings and a black tank top. Bobby was pretty sure his heart seized up. And then immediately sank when he noticed the good looking guy accompanying him. Of course this beautiful guy wasn’t single, of course he would have a soulmate that was almost equally attractive.

“Why do we have to do cardio?” The other boy complained.

“Luke, just cause you have arms for days doesn’t mean you should skip the other parts of a workout.” The cute guy stated. And he wasn’t wrong, Bobby could admit Luke had nice biceps, but he eyes were still hooked on the other boy.

“Still don’t think I should have to be here just because you decided you want to try to flirt for once.” The shaggier haired boy grumbled, immediately sparking Bobby’s disbelief.

“Luke, stop complaining.” The cute guy rolled his eyes, but Bobby could see the blush in his cheeks. “Besides can you not say that? He might hear you.”

This time Luke rolled his eyes, “He had headphones on.” Bobby forced himself to refrain from looking for anyone else in headphones.

“Elliptical or treadmill?” The black haired boy asked instead. The shaggy haired boy smirked before moving toward the stationary bikes. The cute boy sighed before moving to take the treadmill beside Bobby. Distantly, he was aware that the treadmills were vacant but he chose the one next to him. Bobby nodded a greeting, taking off his headphones as he wracked his brain for something to say to him, “Do you ever think about what made a person invent a treadmill?” Bobby choked on air as the other boy continued, “I mean what made someone decide ‘Yeah, i wanna be able to run for an hour and look at the exact same thing the entire time’? I would go stir crazy if I had to run in one place all the time to get exercise, like haven’t they ever run during a sunrise? It’s beautiful and-“

The boy cut himself as Bobby chuckled, “You’re like a cute energizer bunny.” His grin immediately dropped as the other boy froze, getting thrown off the still moving machine he was on.

“Ah, fuck!” He groaned, and Bobby cut his own machine off, hopping onto the ground.

“Dude, are okay?” He looked him over for injuries as the boy sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m great! Fine! Just embarrassed as hell. This is such me thing to do, nearly giving myself a concussion when I meet my soulmate.” The cute boy blushed.

“Your-“ That’s when the boy ramble caught up to him. Bobby has had those words memorized since he first learned to read, and without thinking he yanked his shirt up, watching the words as they faded to a deep blue. The color reminded Bobby about the ocean, timeless and everlasting, calm and stable but ever changing. “Oh, good god, of course my soulmate would manage to give me a heartache within five minutes of meeting him.”

The boy’s face flushed and Bobby admired how the pink took over his freckles, “Sorry,” he muttered, a shy smile on his face as he lifted his own shirt up, revealing his own blue letters.

Bobby shrugged with a coy smile, “I stand by those words.”

“I’m Reggie, by the way.”

“Bobby.”

“Bobby,” Reggie muttered, like he was trying to word out, “Would you like to bail on today’s workout and maybe grab a coffee with me?”

Bobby grinned, “I would like nothing more.” He helped Reggie up, silently thanking everything he believed for remembering his wallet on the way to the gym as the boy held his hand on the way to the campus coffee shop.


End file.
